Wait for Me
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Esperaré por ti, ahora y siempre. Juego de viñetas cortas basados en el Episodio III sobre Anakin/Padme. .:Hiatus:.
1. El Consuelo

"**Wait For Me"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

"_Cuan fría es la noche,  
tu cuerpo es tibio junto al mío,  
juntos, abrazando la eterna oscuridad"_

**Viñeta 1  
"El Consuelo"**

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo; respiro el aroma de su cabello con recelo y a la vez deseo, cerrando sus ojos dejo ir los temores que aprisionaban su corazón, suspiro y soltó sus brazos del pequeño cuerpo, por un momento logro sentir el vientre ancho contra su estomago. Trato de sonreír al observar los ojos castaños, pero no podía...

-"Todo estará bien"- Susurro acariciando la mejilla suave.

-"Anakin..."- ella le sonrió un poco –"No... no quiero que te preocupes... fue solo un sueño"- sus ojos se llenaron de temor –"Estaremos bien"- le aseguro colocando una mano sobre su vientre ancho.

-"Te amo"-

-"Yo también"- con delicadeza Padmé tomo su mano entre las suyas y caminaron en silencio para regresar a la habitación, donde horas atrás, antes de la pesadilla que definiría su futuro, habían descansando.

Padmé soltó con delicadeza la mano de Anakin para ir a tomar su lugar en la cama, pero antes de que ella se moviera, los brazos de Anakin la rodearon por la cintura, mientras sus labios cálidos besaban su cuello. Las caricias suaves pronto se convirtieron en necesidad y anhelo. Volteo su rostro a él mirando las llamas que se encendían detrás de los ojos azules.

-"Anakin..."-

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo..."- murmuro entre tejos cortados, recorrió con sus manos la piel de sus brazos, a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco.

-"Yo..."- cerro sus ojos y no pronunció más palabras mientras unía sus labios junto a los suyos, el deseo, la pasión mezclados con la espera, el anhelo... el tiempo y el miedo que invadía sus sentidos ante un oscuro destino que parecía envolverlos en sus brazos con lentitud.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más reteniendo los sentidos de ambos, sus sentimientos, el amor suspirado por los poros de su piel. Ante el contacto más intimo el vientre abultado que albergaba a la diminuta vida que ambos crearon juntos, interrumpió sus caricias íntimas. Los labios semirojizos de Padmé por la fuerza del beso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Anakin le sonrió de forma comprensiva, aunque el destello de deseo aún se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-"Lo lamento"-

-"No, Padmé... es solo el bebé... nosotros"- ahora era su turno de sonrojarse, con cierta timidez observo a su esposa –"¿Crees que... podemos?"- sus mejillas se encendieron con mayor intensidad, como un adolescente en su cortezo... o como en su noche de bodas, tantas lunas atrás. Una sonrisa suave se vislumbro en el rostro de Padmé.

-"Creo... que si"- coloco su mano en su ancho vientre –"La última vez fue hace mucho tiempo"-

-"Más de cinco meses"-

-"Muy lejos el uno del otro"- una sonrisa tímida se vislumbro en los dos, recordando los momentos vividos meses atrás en Naboo. –"Podemos... intentarlo"- sugirió Padmé.

-"¿Segura?"- preguntó Anakin y una vez más sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente enrojecidos para brillar en las sombras de la oscuridad.

-"Anakin, no... somos unos niños"-

-"Pero... vamos a tener uno"- coloco con cuidado su mano sobre el vientre –"Un bebé"-

-"Nuestro"- la sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Padmé con sinceridad, con ilusión, con alegría.

-"Nuestra Familia"-

-"Si..."- susurraron sus labios con cierta esperanza; ambosenvolvieron sus brazos para formar de nuevo un abrazó intenso, esta vez iluminados por la posibilidad de que nada interrumpiera sus sueños.

Sus labios se juntaron en las sombras, después con cuidado Anakin recostó a Padmé sobre la cama suave, se besaron una vez más... y el tiempo para los dos se detuvo.

Sus almas trataban de consolar sus mentes agobiadas por el mundo de afuera; la guerra, la política, la muerte y la vida... un conjunto de secciones divididas que formaban parte de ellos, de sus vidas... y sin duda alguna del futuro que ninguno de los dos esperaba que se cumpliera.

Esta noche, sería el comienzo... mientras tanto entre las sombras, sus cuerpos unidos, uno junto al otro, se consolarían mutuamente; con sus corazones expuestos y con lágrimas rodantes en sus mejillas, ante los crepúsculos de la noche.

"_Cuan fría es la noche,  
Cuan suave tu cuerpo es, juntos eternamente,  
__abrazando, lo que queda en sombras de muerte"  
_

_**Fin**_

"**_El Consuelo"_**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo de ellos, ando oxidada xDD, pero de todos modos, creo que después del episodio 3 y la necesidad de leer las novelas, decidí escribir viñetas cortas relacionadas con escenas perdidas del episodio 3, está es la primera xD, Bueno me despido.

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Próxima Viñeta:** "El Miedo"

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de **Star Wars **son míos, pertenecen a **George Lucas y su mente creativa**; la historia no tiene fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	2. El Miedo

"**Wait For Me"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

_"Entre los destellos jadeantes de tu corazón atormentado,  
entre la vida y la muerte, entre el amor y el odio,  
en medio solo queda el más profundo miedo" _

**Viñeta 2  
"El Miedo"**

Abrió sus ojos con los primeros rayos del sol; el color azul de sus ojos destelló con un brillo mezclado con miedo entre sus pupilas, con cuidado se levantó de la cama dejando descansar a la mujer de cabellos rizados color café.

Con una sonrisa que escondía algo más tras ella, le dio un suave beso en la frente a la mujer... después se alejó para entrar en el armario de su esposa y buscar su ropa, escondida detrás de todos sus más elegantes vestidos.

No tardo mucho en cambiarse, era una acción muy típica del diario y estaba acostumbrado a usar las complicadas ropas de un Jedi; comparó por leves momentos sus ropas de Jedi oscuras con la ropa tenue de los vestidos de Padmé, se dio cuenta que ahora los vestidos de su esposa eran diferentes... no solo más amplios, para esconder a su hijo, sino que, a excepción de su ropa de dormir, los trajes eran más oscuros, menos claros... menos alegres.

Era un signo demostrativo de lo que ambos en parte vivían, la realidad más constante; durante aquellos tres largos años...lo que ambos sobrevivían, entre ellos, meses de separación el uno del otro, meses de guerra... con la galaxia oscura alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en la figura semidesnuda en la cama, durmiente como si el por un momento no fuera suyo... un sueño de paz.

Una sonrisa leve se vislumbró en sus labios al recordar la suavidad de su piel y la calidez de cada uno de sus besos en la noche anterior, tratando de alejar de él todo temor; por unos minutos meditó con su mirada fija en la figura de Padmé, su sonrisa se amplió un poco ante el gesto dulce que ella mantenía en su sueño, al colocar su mano de forma protectora sobre su vientre... sobre su hijo...

Por última vez, antes de caminar fuera de aquel lugar, observó a la figura durmiendo... recordó su sueño y su corazón palpitante se consumió en el miedo. Se alejó de ella pero no la dejo sola, como siempre le ordenó a C3PO que la cuidara.

Una hora más tarde caminó por las grandes pasillos de la orden Jedi; grabando en su mente cada detalle del lugar, las grandes columnas, las figuras que decoraban el lugar, las reconocidas imágenes de Jedis, antepasados de todos.

El lugar se llenaba como siempre de cierta majestuosidad, cubierta con brillo y sombras; escuchó la voz de los pequeños, los niños entrenados por Yoda; camino al lugar donde necesitaba encontrar al maestro y entró con cautela para no molestar a los presentes.

Los niños se inmutaron un poco por su presencia, sin embargo con sonrisas en sus labios saludaron sin dejar de un lado la enseñanza del maestro Yoda al héroe Jedi de todos los tiempo, el famoso _"Héroe sin miedo"._

Anakin les dedico a los niños una sonrisa, delineando en detalle sus rostros inocentes y sus ojos llenos de vitalidad; recordó al pequeño niño que crecía en el vientre de Padmé, recordó la emoción y el temor en los ojos de su esposa al contarle sobre el embarazo... estaba contento con la noticia, finalmente tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba, una vida creada del amor que compartían...

Su rostro lleno de emoción que pronto se contorsionó en un rostro lleno de sombras, lleno de temor y miedo; estaba comenzando a recordar el sueño y los acontecimientos del mismo; los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Padmé... su suplica y el llanto del bebé.

¿Por qué... Por qué nuevamente sucedía lo mismo, se preguntó en silencio. Su mente divagó entre los recuerdos olvidados de su madre, cuánto la amaba, con su perfume y el aroma a desierto... con sus brazos cálidos cuando en las noches pesadillas lo asaltaban; era un niño cuando la abandonó... y casi un hombre cuando volvió a verla, para que muriera en sus brazos...

Las lágrimas se vislumbraron en sus ojos azules a medida que sus recuerdos perturbadores empezaban a penetrar su alma; intentó detenerlos pero su voluntad de Jedi no respondió a él, se dejo llevar en la memoria de su progenitora; la madre que había sido parte importante de su vida... la madre a quién alejaron de él... la madre que murió en sus brazos...

La oscuridad comenzó a penetrar en su corazón lentamente como un enemigo silencioso; cerro sus ojos para contener sus recuerdos pero estos fueron reemplazados por la imagen de Padmé agonizando...

No sucedería de nuevo... no permitiría que su sueño se convirtiera en realidad nuevamente; no podía perderla, no como perdió a su madre, Padmé viviría, no estaba seguro como hacerlo, pero lo impediría esta vez... esta vez no podía perder a su ser amado, su alma...

-"¿Algo suceder?"- preguntó el maestro Jedi de color verde.

-"Maestro..."-

-"Tu mirada no mostrar tranquilidad"- meditó el maestro –"¿Hablar conmigo quieres?"-

-"Si, maestro..."- Anakin suspiro –"Pero... puedo venir en otro momento, veo que está muy ocupado"-

-"Jedi Skywalker..."- Yoda dio una clase de señal a un niño y éste se retiró –"Libre estoy para hablar..."-

-"Gracias maestro"-

-"Vamos"- el pequeño maestro verde señalo un lugar determinado.

-"¿Las Salas de meditación?"-

-"Un lugar tranquilo necesitamos... meditar la mente, el cuerpo... el alma"-

-"Si, maestro"-

-"Bien, vamos en camino"-

Caminó junto al maestro más poderoso de la orden por pasillos más delgados hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban las diversas sales de meditaciones, con cientos de jedis que muchas veces recurrían a aquellos lugares para escuchar la voz de la fuerza y recibir de ella paz.

Pero en aquellos momentos Anakin no necesitaba solo paz, necesitaba comprender los acontecimientos de su sueño y los gritos desesperados de la Fuerza que le enseñaba nuevamente de forma dolorosa como podía perder a su ser amado.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente cuando el maestro Yoda le indicó un asiento; se sentó en el, meditando los recuerdos de su pasado y las sombras de su sueño; antes de abrir sus ojos recordó a Padmé por última vez... su sonrisa y la felicidad ante la realidad que ambos afrontaban, ser una familia…

Por ella y por su hijo... trataría de pelear está vez y no dejar que el miedo lo invadiera, no los perdería... no perdería a Padmé.

-"Maestro... Tuve un sueño..."- con la presión en su corazón y el tormento de su alma, sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

_"Aférrate a aquello que más amas,  
que deseas proteger... no te dejes caer" _

**Fin  
**_"**El Miedo"**_

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Segunda viñeta a la orden y lista, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews a la historia, muchísimas gracias, de verdad me han animado muchísimo, así que decidí dar Reviews personales xD:

**Annim:** ¡Muchas gracias! realmente agradezco tu sinceridad, de verdad espero que te guste esta segunda viñeta.  
**Agus y Moony:** ¡Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí está la segunda viñeta.

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Pd:** Estoy rescribiendo "Forbidden" va a hacer historia larga y el prologo se cambió por completo xD, también "Across the Stars" y "Adiós, mi amor" han sido rescritas xD, bueno...

¡Un beso!

**Próxima Viñeta:** "El Conflicto"

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de **Star Wars **son míos, pertenecen a **George Lucas y su mente creativa**; la historia no tiene fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


End file.
